The present invention relates to the treatment of the skin disease psoriasis. Psoriasis is a chronic condition that is typically characterized by scaling and inflammation of the skin. Upwards of seven million people in the United States suffer from this disease and more than 11% of that group are rendered disabled. The symptoms of psoriasis include patches of red, inflamed skin covered with loose, whitish scales which can crack and bleed; psoriasis can also affect nails and cause arthritis. Classical symptoms cycle through periods of activity and remission, and the implications of active psoriasis can range from minor itching to life-threatening immune system overload. The visibility of the outbreaks and the ability of the disease to become resistant to previously effective treatments can cause psychological repercussions as well.
Many treatment options exist for psoriasis including topical treatments, to which the present invention is directed. This is generally a first step in treating psoriasis; however, for outbreaks that cover a significant portion of the body, topical applications of medication may not prove enough. Phototherapy is another mode of treating psoriasis outbreaks, and it involves exposing psoriatic plaques to UV or laser light. Finally, Qral or injected medicines such as steroids may be used in severe cases or when the outbreaks do not respond to other treatments.
The background of the art reveals a significant deficiency in topical treatments with various agents because the modes of delivery have proven unreliable. Moreover, the prior art topical applications generally target only one symptom such as inflammation, i.e., topical application of steroids. The present invention represents a significant advancement over prior methods of topical treatments because it is directed at a dual mode approach whereby the treatment comprises one or more Analgesic Agents that are intended to reduce pain, itching, and inflammation and one or more Drying Agents that are intended to exfoliate the skin and modulate the rampant cell growth associated with psoriasis. Together, these agents help to promote healing much more effectively than use of steroids.